Voltaire Orion RDB:D
This Bey is property of Aguma Owner: Vance Vance is nothing like his grandfather, Chris. he's nice to his opponents except the ones from Eclipse Corp. He obtained Voltaire Orion RDB:D, Ion Kronos EBTSD125EBDS, Magneshock Jupiter BSD130EBRB and his launcher from his grandfathers, Vexcalor 1, Vexcalor MS, and his other launchers from his fahter before beginning his quests to stop the revival of Crusher Vexus Shadow Crusher Spike 545 Extra Wide Metal Rubber Flat in via "Them and Eclipse Corp in "Beyblade: Metal Blitz Episode 1, A New Hero Comes Forth." and "Beyblade: Darkened Existence. Type This Beyblade is a Stamina type but has better defense than other Stamina Beys. Ion Kronos BTSD130BEDS is the only Stamina bey that has the same stamina and control as Voltaire Orion does. Launcher: 3-Segment Launcher Grip, Beylauncher Iron Grip, Beylauncher Suspension, and Beypoint Card. A basic Beyblade: Metal Masters and Beyblade: Metal Fury launcher setup but with the BB-39 Iron Grey Beylauncher and BB-58 Beylauncher Suspension. Can give a highly powerful boost especially with the extra stuff Vance uses to help with aim and grip. Facebolt: OrionII The Facebolt decipits Orion, the Hunter who died fight Scorpio, the Scorpio. The facebolt is printed and shows Orions head with his helmet and his bow and arrow in a blue electrial plasma like background. The facebolt is also a clear electric plasma blue. 4D Clear Ring: OrionII Weight: 3.34kg OrionII is the heaviest 4D Clear Wheel ever created. It's perfectly circular and has two arrow bows pointing out at the end to help create a scarier face than Phantom Orions and two swords on the side for extra balance, control, stability, stamina, and defense and is really good in defense and stamina combos especially with the Voltaire Wheel. It's color is clear eletric plasma blue. 4D Fusion Wheel: Voltaire Weight: 84.28kp Voltaire is the second heaviest 4D Fusion Wheel to date due to it weighing 84.28 Kilo Pounds. The wheel consists of a Metal Frame, Gyron Bearing Frame, Rubber Frame, and PC-Titanium Core. Metal Frame: Voltaire's Metal Frame is similar to Phantom's due to it being the only part of the bey other than the Facebolt to have the stickers but the stickers on the outside of it have one more added to each side for using its special move in Stamina Mode like Phantom Orion and the Eye Stickers are placed in the same place as Phantom's but are more menacing than Phantom's, and Voltaire's shape makes for helping with manipulation of gravity against its opponents. The eye decals are eletric blue and the dot decals are plasma blue. Rubber Frame: Like Fusion Hades, Voltaire Orion has a Rubber Frame for shock absorbption but it has two rubber parts in it: one for defensive shock absorbption and one for stamina boosting via reversing it's own rotation for zombie type spin absorbption stealing, even though the bey itself spin clockwise. It's eletric plasma blue in color. Gyro Bearing Frame: This is the first Bearing type Fusion Wheel part for a beyblade (first ever released that isn't related to the base aswell). It has four NSK Shield Bearings, eight Ball Bearings, the casing which is the outer area of the frame, the shaft to help outer area of the frame to spin, and two blades to add spin steal absorbption, and zombie abilities to the bey Core: The core is made up of both Policarbonyte (the inner area, the parts that connect the core to the rest of the Fusion Wheel, and the launcher block parts), and the entire outer area minus the lock parts of the core is made out of pure solid titanum for added weight distriubtion and balance. The Policarbonyte is eletric blue. Overall this is the best Stamina and Defense Fusion Wheel for any combo no matter what. 4D Performance Tip: Rubber Defense Bearing Drive Weight: 46.32dp Rubber Defense Bearing Drive is the SG Bearing Core-2 and RC Bearing Core-2 of the Metal Saga but without the need to wear it down or the need to tune the bearings. The shaft is a high density Gear Shaft and the bearing are both NSK Shield Bearings and Ball Bearings and they are located everywhere in the tip include the tip itself and there's a metal gear shaft aswell in the tip itself and around the center of where the top of Rubber Defense Bearing Drive is there is a Removable Bearing Disk with rubber and metal for extra zombie abilities and extra spin absorbtion and defense for both mode but the disks have to be switched around for the different modes. The tip itself has a Rubber Wide Defense type desigh with a small Metal Semi-Flat tip in the middle that helps spin the tip opposite of the bey when tilted to utilize the zombie life-after-death ability. This tip can spin for 22 minutes regardless of the mold of the wheel and tip. It's color is translucent electric blue and the rubber is dark plasma blue. The MSF part is made of titanium and is stabilized by the magnetic gear shif located right in between the middle and bottom of the tip. Abilities *Zombie: Like the original plastic Bearing parts this bey can easily return to balance and spin recover due to its design, bearing tip, and design. For Stamina Mode only. *Spin Steal: Orion has stronger spin stealing ability due to its advanced bearing setup and the parts created for the bey itself. For Stamina Mode Only. *Gravity Crusher: Orion uses its special design to levitate into the air and crash onto the opponent's beyblade. Can be used with either mode. __STATICREDIRECT__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Special Move: Voltaire's Great Crusher Arrow Voltaire's Great Crusher Arrow: Orion's beast comes out and pulls back the bow and Orion uses its gravity manipulation to lift itself into the air, position itself tip first where the arrow is in its beast's bow, and strikes the opponent's bey like a powerful eletrical plasma charged arrow and causes and massive explosion that shatters the other bey and Orion lands safely into the beystadium before returning to Vance's hand. Category:Non RPB